


Game Night! (Deluxe Edition)

by Deluxe



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Board Games, Family Issues, Fluff, Games, Humor, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deluxe/pseuds/Deluxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Brian go to family game night on Justin's first night back in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night! (Deluxe Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New fan here. :) Just thought I'd write a nice cute story for y'all and make a few friends. :D Let me know what you think in the comments. Love this show! xoxoxo

“I can’t believe you want to go this fucking breeder party,” Brian mumbled to Justin as they stepped onto the porch, “We have better things to do. Like fucking. And sucking. And-”

 

“Spending time with our friends while I’m in town,” Justin interrupted quietly, “Come on. It’ll be fun. It’s game night. Who doesn’t love game night? Why is that a breeder thing? It’s a universal past time!”

 

Brian looked at him, bewildered. Was his boyfriend serious right now? Who doesn’t love game night, why is that a breeder thing, universal past time. Give him a fucking break.

 

“Be nice,” Justin reminded him, “It’s Michael and Ben’s anniversary and this is how they wanted to spend it. With their friends and family.”

 

“Playing Monopoly,” Brian complained, “They didn’t even pick a good game.”

 

Justin let out a sigh and patted Brian on the shoulder. Brian would like to think it was in comfort but it was probably to get him to shut up. 

 

“Well? Ring the bell,” Brian told the younger man, “We are here instead of in bed doing better things at your insistence.”

 

Justin rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell. 

 

“Hi, guys!” Ben greeted as Geoffrey and Archibald ran up to climb onto their legs. 

 

“Hey, Ben!” Justin enthusiastically answered, “Thanks for having us over!”

 

“No problem, glad you could make it,” Ben smiled.

 

“Can you get your fucking ferrets off my legs,” Brian muttered, “They probably smell disgusting.”

 

“Brian, they’re cute!” Justin laughed as he tried to pick up a rabid Archibald. 

 

“Hunter just gave them a bath,” Ben informed them, “They are a bit wild because of that. They always love it when he joins them in the tub.”

 

“He bathes with them?” gasped Brian.

 

“Of course I do,” Hunter said as he bounded down the stairs. “It makes them feel like we’re equal.”

 

“Equal?”

 

“Yes. I don’t want them thinking of themselves as pets. They’re my friends.”

 

Brian shook his head. He was ready for this night to be over with and they hadn’t even been there five minutes. 

 

“Brian? Sunshine? Is that you?”

 

Before they had a chance to answer Debbie had them both pressed tightly against her ample bosoms.

 

“My boys!”

 

“Deb, I can’t breathe.”

 

Before they had a chance to answer Debbie had them both pressed tightly against her ample bosoms.”

 

“Deb, I can’t breathe,” Justin choked out. The overpowering smell of Geraniums having invaded his nasal cavity and making his eyes water.

 

Snapping her gum, Debbie released them both from her tight grasp. “Sorry, it’s just I haven’t seen you boys since breakfast this morning at the diner.” 

 

Out of nowhere, Debbie’s orange colored Pomeranian puppy appeared at her feet and began growling at Justin.

 

“I don’t understand. He only ever does this when Brian’s in the room. Animals usually love me,” Justin frets as he stares down pleadingly at the small fluffy dog.

 

“Don’t take it personally, Sunshine. He’s just jealous. He doesn’t like it when anyone touches Brian – watch,” she said, as she planted a smacker on Brian’s cheek, causing the tiny dog to flip out.

 

“Michael Charles Novotny the second, stop that right now!” Debbie commanded in a motherly tone. 

 

The dog growled at Justin, baring his teeth in rage. 

 

“Michael Charles Novotny the Second!” Debbie warned as she looked down at the little dog.

 

Michael the Second took a step back and stopped baring his teeth. Just as Justin let out a breath in relief, the little dog ran over to Brian and began humping the man’s leg.

 

“Debbie,” Brian sighed with exasperation, trying to shake the little dog off of him, “Get him off my Prada pants.”

 

“Just like his brother used to be,” Debbie said under her breath as she bent down and pulled the little dog off of Brian’s leg. Brian let out a sigh and turned to look at his partner.

 

“Can we go now?” He asked, hoping that just this once Justin would see reason.

 

“Absolutely not,” Justin declared stepping further into the living room, “I haven’t met Ted’s new parrot yet. He said that Chuckles would be here.”

 

Brian let out a moan. That fucking parrot. 

 

Brian watched his boyfriend look around the room hopefully, trying to find Ted and his miraculous bird. Maybe the man didn’t come. Or maybe he didn’t bring his bird. Either would be fine with Brian. He fucking hated that bird. It flew around, shit wherever it pleased, and said the strangest shit. 

 

But, since this night didn’t seem to be going Brian’s way, the bathroom door flew open, smelling strongly of Schmidt’s shit, and out came the parrot, flapping his wings to his heart’s desire.

 

“Quack! Cucumbers! Liza Minnelli!” Chuckles squawked as it flew around the room.

 

Everyone but Brian laughed as they watched the bird shit on Michael’s couch and knock over a lamp.

 

“Oh, that Chuckles!” Ted chuckled, “He’s a character, isn’t he? I’m so glad Blake and I decided to take him when my neighbor died.”

 

“He’s a hoot!” Michael the First laughed, “And one of the smartest birds I’ve ever met! Isn’t he, Ben?”

 

“He’d definitely give some of my students a run for their money in the brains department,” Ben agreed as he gently lifted Michael the Second off of his leg, “Chuckles! How’s it going?”

 

“Frying pan!” Chuckles squawked as he flew over to stand on top of Brian’s head. 

 

“Oh my god, Brian! Look! He likes you!” Justin giggled as he stared up at the bird in admiration. 

 

“Ted,” Brian gritted out through his teeth, “Get your fucking bird out of my hair.”

 

Ted rolled his eyes, “Come on over to Daddy, Chuckles.”

 

Chuckles flew over to his father and perched on his shoulder. Ted looked up at the bird adoringly and fed him a treat from his pocket all while Brian checked his hair for any bald spots or feces caused by the parrot. 

 

Brian let out a groan as he felt wetness at the top of his head. 

 

“Your fucking bird took a shit in my hair, Schmidt,” Brian informed his soon to be former CFO.

 

“It’ll wash out, Bri!” Ted smiled, “What’s a little bit of excrement in comparison to making memories to last a lifetime?”

 

Brian stared at the man with a blank face before turning to Justin, “Come to the bathroom and help me wash my hair in the sink.”

 

Justin rolled his eyes and walked to the entrance of the bathroom before stepping away with a sour look on his face.

 

“Uh, Brian? Let’s let it air out first,” Justin insisted.

 

“We’re doing this _now_ , Sunshine,” Brian ordered before gagging at the strong smell. 

 

“Sorry guys,” Ted said bashfully, “I had a huge burrito for lunch today-”

 

“Don’t speak, Theodore,” Brian interrupted with a dark look on his face.

 

“You can wash your hair after game night,” Ben said to them, cutting through the tension, “Michael went to go set up. We have a tight schedule ahead of us tonight.”

 

Brian bit his tongue and clenched his fists with suppressed rage. He had just wanted to fuck his Sunshine on his first night back in Pittsburgh. He’d only be here for a week and it he had wanted to make the most of it. But instead they were here. At fucking game night. Which was being hosted in a smelly zoo.

 

Trying not to feel self-conscious about the bird shit in his hair, Brian let himself be ushered into the other room while Ben answered the door. When Brian turned around, he saw that it was Honeycutt. With his fucking cat.

 

“Oh my god, Emmett!” Justin gasped as he ran over to their friend, “She is absolutely gorgeous!”

 

“Isn’t she?” Emmett squealed as he gazed adoringly at the cat in his arms, “She’s a purebred white Persian. Her name is Jacqueline Onassis and I simply adore her.”

 

“Meow,” Jacqueline Onassis spoke as soon as she was referred to.

 

“You are so SO beautiful,” Justin told her as he stroked the cat’s fur, “You are the most beautiful creature of any gender or species I have ever seen.”

 

“Sunshine!” Brian barked, feeling the jealousy bubble up within him.

 

Justin sighed sadly as he stepped away from the cat, “I’ll spend time with you later, Jackie. The second most beautiful creature needs my attention right now. He is so needy.”

 

Forcing himself away from the cat, Justin returned to his partner’s side and put his arm around his waist.

 

“Ready to play some games?” Justin asked excitedly.

 

“I think it’ll be pretty boring playing BORED games,” Brian drawls. That was a good one, he must admit.

 

Justin didn’t seem to think so, going by the huff and the rolling of eyes.

 

“Just TRY to enjoy tonight, Brian,” Justin told him irritably, “You need to learn how to have fun.”

 

Without another word, Justin went into the dining room to sit at the table. Biting his trembling lip, Brian collected himself and pushed down the feelings brought on by the harsh words. He _does_ know how to have fun. This just isn’t his idea of it.

 

After he followed his lover and sat down next to him, Brian took Justin’s hand and looked at him for forgiveness. Justin smiled at him gently and stroked his face. God, he has missed him so much.

 

They began to play Monopoly, one of the most horrible games in existence but Brian tried to make it look like he was enjoying himself for Justin’s sake. So he bought out a couple of railroads and even managed to buy out the orange properties. Things were going okay for him in the game, despite the ferrets running around one of his ankles while Michael the Second humped the other. He forced himself to ignore Ted’s bird squawking words like “sabertooth tiger” and “Charlton Heston.” He did face a bit of frustration when Emmett’s cat jumped on the game and made a bed out of it but it was fixed soon enough so he had let out a calming breath and let the incident go. It was going to be okay. He would beat these assholes, show them who’s boss, then take Sunshine home to fuck him into the mattress. All would be well soon enough.

 

That was his mindset. And it was a good one at that. Until he was proven wrong.

 

“Oh. Sorry, Bri!” Ted shrugged as Brian landed on the man’s Boardwalk property, “Better pay up.”

 

Brian let out a sigh as he counted out the money for Ted’s hotel infested property. God, it left him with barely anything.

 

Then, things took an even worse turn. He landed on Justin’s property and, when he looked at his boyfriend pleadingly, Justin had just shrugged and held his hand out for the cash.

 

“Pay up, partner,” Justin winked. 

 

With shaky hands, Brian had counted out his last dollar and handed it to the younger man. He had to start selling his property but still went to jail and found himself so deep into debt that it gave him flashbacks to fucking Stockwell. His head started hurting and his breathing felt uneven as his friends laughed and kept reminding him how much of a failure he was.

 

“Shit, Kinney isn’t so lucky after all!” Debbie laughed gleefully.

 

“His downfall had to happen sometime,” Ben smirked.

 

“Aw, poor baby,” Emmett said sympathetically before bursting into giggles.

 

“I’m out,” Brian muttered, throwing his pieces onto the board.

 

“Oh, Brian. Don’t be like that!” Michael the First yelled.

 

“Yeah, Brian! It’s just a game!” Ted laughed.

 

“Fuck all of you!” Brian roared, “And your fucking pets too!”

 

The table fell into a shocked silence as they stared at their friend, too confused and baffled to even make a sound.

 

Brian stood up forcefully, letting the chair fall down behind him. He shook Michael the Second off his leg before storming into the other room.

 

“Brian! Brian Kinney, you get back here!” Debbie shouted as she ran after him.

 

Brian stopped in his tracks and let out a breath. Maybe, just maybe, his pseudo mother would see how much stress he was going through. Stress with work. Stress with the fact he hasn’t been able to see his son. Stress with knowing that Justin could only stay for one week. It was weighing on him too heavily. Everything was.

 

“Listen, Ma-”

 

“No, you listen here!” Debbie spat out forcefully, “You can yell at me, you can yell at my son! But never EVER yell at our precious new family members! They give us pure joy, Brian! Pure joy! And it might do you some good to get a pet of your own! Maybe it would make you stop being such a grouch! So I want you to apologize, Kinney! You go apologize to my dog or I swear to God-”

 

It happened before either of them realized it. One second he just had bird poop in his hair and the next Debbie’s gum was flying right into it. As though it were a parasite, the piece of chewing gum latched itself into the roots of Brian’s hair, slightly forward and to the right of the middle of his scalp. Debbie went pale as she realized what occurred. And, by the look in her eyes, Brian could tell that she was wishing that she hadn’t been chewing three pieces at once.

 

“How bad is it?” Brian choked out as he closed his eyes in fear.

 

“Oh, um…”

 

Before Debbie could answer, Justin came into the living room.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?”

 

“Justin, check my hair,” Brian requested quietly.

 

“What do you mean-?”

 

“Just do it.”

 

Brian bent his knees down so that Justin could see at the top of his head. He tried not to get too upset when Justin gasped but he felt his heart stutter anyway.

 

“Listen, it isn’t that bad!” Justin told him nervously, “Remember when I shaved my head? You loved it! And it grew back pretty fast. I’m looking forward to seeing your new style, Sweetie. It’ll look great.”

 

And, when Brian felt his face crumple and Justin led him out the door, he thought about how this night couldn’t get any worse. But to be honest? Chuckles singing _Achy Breaky Heart_ while everyone else laughed in the other room as he started his walk of shame hadn’t helped matters either.


End file.
